Yin and Yang
by edger230
Summary: Po and Tigress leave the Jade Palace to raise a family. When they return eleven years later they discover their kids have destinys like theirs. But while one has a bright future the other will follow the path of evil.
1. Secret Revealed

It had been 11 years since Po and Tigress had gotten married. It had also been 9 years since they had had two kids.

There was a girl named Yin who was nine years old. She had a tail like her mother's and from her toes up until her head her body was exactly like her father's (minus the fat.) Lastly she had the head of her mother and Po's emerald eyes.

They also had a boy named Yang who was seven years old. He looked exactly like Tigress except for his head which looked like Po's and he also had emerald eyes.

Po and Tigress had left the Jade Palace to raise a family together in order to protect their children until they were ready. They had moved into a house in the mountains. They had a wonderful life but there was one flaw. Their kids knew nothing of their parent's pasts. All they knew were the stories of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior that Po and Tigress had told them every night for bedtime stories. The kids both wanted to be like the warriors not knowing that they wanted to grow up to be just like their parents.

One summer night, however, that all changed. The kids were playing in the yard right next to one of the mountains (they lived in between the mountains) betting each other to climb it. Po and Tigress were watching them from the kitchen window inside not worrying about the betting going on outside considering the fact that no matter how much the kids bet each other, neither of them ended up climbing the mountain.

After a while Po called them in for dinner which was usually Po's noodles which the kids loved. Afterwards the kids played outside a little longer pretending that they were part of the stories their parents told them. They practiced their Kung Fu moves. Of course they weren't real Kung Fu moves but hey, they're kids! During that time Po and Tigress were cleaning the dinner table trying to figure out what story to tell the kids this time. They had been telling them stories since… forever and they were running out of ideas.

Finally a thought struck Po. He looked at Tigress who was now washing the dishes. "Tigress," he said to get her attention. She turned around. "I think they're old enough to know."

Tigress looked at him in shock for a few minutes but eventually nodded knowing Po was right.

A little later the kids were getting ready for bed wondering what adventures awaited them tonight. Po and Tigress were in the hallway secretly watching them practice their Kung Fu moves. They then took a deep breath and entered the room. Yin and Yang immediately got into bed when they saw their parents knowing that it was time for another story.

"Kids, your mother and I think you're old enough to hear a secret that we've waited to tell you till you were about this age." Po said. The kids got eager expressions on their faces.

"What would you two say if we told you that we were a part of the stories we always told you?" Tigress asked.

Yin and Yang now had confused expressions on their faces. "How were you two parts of the stories?" Yin asked.

"Were you friends of the Furious Five's?" Yang asked. Po and Tigress shook their heads.

"Were you passing bystanders or spies?" Yin asked. Once again Po and Tigress shook their heads.

Yang gasped. "Were you assassins?" he asked with fear in his voice.

Finally Po spoke up. "What would you two say if we told you that your mother is Master Tigress and I'm the Dragon Warrior?" he asked.

The kids now had looks on their faces that said _we're not that stupid._ "We'd say, prove it." Yin said.

Tigress looked at Po and smiled. "Po, go get it." she said. Po smiled back knowing exactly what she was talking about and left the room.

A few moments later he returned holding something behind his back and the smile was still on his face.

"If I'm not the Dragon Warrior then what's this?" he said and revealed the Dragon scroll. Yin and Yang's mouths fell open and their eyes were huge.

"AWESOME!" they shouted. Po and Tigress smiled knowing exactly where they had gotten that from.

"Now do you believe us?" Tigress asked. Yin and Yang nodded. They got up and ran to their father to see the scroll up close.

"Is this how you got so powerful dad?" Yang asked.

Po then had an idea. "If you want to know, then take a look at the scroll for yourselves." he said. The kid's eyes became wide once more.

"Really?" Yin asked.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

Po nodded. The kids took the scroll from their father's hands. They then opened the bottle it was contained in took a deep breath and opened the scroll. The excited expressions then left their faces and were replaced by confused ones.

"Dad, it's blank!" Yin exclaimed.

"Take a closer look." Po replied.

The kids looked closer but the confused looks never left their faces.

"I just see…" Yang began but he paused understanding what it meant.

"Us." Yin and Yang said together. They looked at their parents who nodded . They then looked back at their reflections.

"There is no secret ingredient." the four said together.

"That's severely cool." the kids said together.

CLIFFHANGER!

To be continued


	2. A Message

Po and Tigress looked at each other and tried not to laugh once again. Once again the two had gotten that from Po.

"Time for bed guys." Po said in a choked up voice meaning he was still trying not to laugh. The kids reluctantly got into bed not knowing how they were going to sleep now.

When the kids were tucked in bed and Po and Tigress said goodnight to them they left the room. They walked a few steps and then heard their kids squeal in excitement. Tigress looked at Po and he just chuckled trying not to burst out laughing.

"I'm going to go meditate. It's been a while since I've done that." said Tigress. "Care to join me?"

Po kissed her forehead. "Sure. I need to think anyway." he replied.

"Don't we all?" Tigress asked with a smile on her face.

With that the two went to the front yard. Tigress had no trouble with calming herself but it had been a while since Po was able to sit still like that. After a lot of fidgeting, deep breaths and trying to get comfortable however, Po finally relaxed enough.

At first he just thought about everything that had just happened. That was a lot for the whole family to take in in one night. He thought about the kids reactions, how they didn't believe him and Tigress at first and everything that the kids had said that were similar to his vocabulary.

He was, above all however, happy that the kids had grown up away from all that. He didn't want anything to happen to him or Tigress like it may or may not have happened to his real parents. The four of them were a true family.

Suddenly, Po felt like he was being sucked into a vortex. With his eyes still closed he saw Master Oogway. He looked the same as always and it felt like they were both in a cloud.

"_It's been a long time dragon warrior." _Oogway said.

Po just stared in awe. _"Is this a dream?" _he asked when he recovered from shock.

"_Not far from it my student. You meditate, which leads to peace and you see me. I have a message for you."_ Oogway said with a smile on his face.

"_What is it, master?" _Po asked with a thoughtful expression.

"_You need to return to the Valley of Peace. Your children are ready to carry on the legacy of their family." _Oogway replied.

"_Wait, so we need to move back? Do you think the children are ready? What if something happens?" _Po asked. He then got a confused expression on his face. _"Wait… what do you mean they need to carry on the legacy? What legacy?"_

"_All these questions and more will be answered in good time. But beware of things to come. Not everything will turn out well. " _Oogway replied. With that he started to fade away.

"_Wait! Master! Beware of what? What do you mean?" _Po frantically asked but there was no answer as his vision began to fade back to his closed eyelids.

Po opened his eyes and blink a few times to make sure he was back in his yard. He found himself in the same position he had been in. He was still in his front yard which was now swallowed in darkness and Tigress was still next to him.

"Tigress." Po said shaking her slightly.

Tigress blinked a few times and then looked at Po. "What's wrong?" Tigress asked knowing Po never broke her out of her meditation unless something was wrong.

"I- I think I had a vision." Po replied stuttering a bit.

Tigress turned herself to face him. "I think Master Oogway was trying to tell me something." Po said.

"What about?" Tigress asked.

Po told her the whole story of his vision and everything that Master Oogway had told him. He didn't leave a single detail out.

"What does he mean by the family legacy? What do we need to beware of?" Tigress asked.

"He said all our questions and more would be answered in time. I hope that's soon." Po replied.

"So… does this mean"- Tigress began but Po interrupted her knowing exactly what she was going to say next.

"Yes, Tigress. We have to go back." he replied.

To be continued

Sorry for the short chapter


End file.
